Demon in the Dark
by camteaa
Summary: Discontinued. Hinata...Gaara...colliding emotions...can an innocent angel heal a pained demon? Thank you, my blood smeared angel.
1. Chapter 1

SweetStealer: GAARA HINATA EVERYONE!

Gaara: About time...

Sweets: Read and review people...read and review...

Chapter 1

I watch her as she sleeps, lost in the dark silver lined clouds that make up her fantasy of dreams. For a moment, for one simple, fleeting moment I smile and pretend she is mine. I pretend she is mine to have and to hold and to love forever.

How can someone with such simple beauty and grace do so much to one person? She captivates me, enchantes me, draws me in. I selfishly want her for myself and to let no other man touch her.

But somehow...I can't even bring myself to even approach her, tell her my name, and talk with her. The fear of rejection is high and overpowering my wants, what I feel for her.

It's killing me slowly, tearing my heart into pieces.

She shifts in her sleep. Her pale body is tangled in the ocean of sheets and pillows. She looks like an angel, a celestial girl, sleeping away her worries of the day. As graceful as she looks, her closed eyes are pained.

She dreams. She's locked in a cage of nightmares that are tormenting her. Does she understand what it's like to be me? Does she understand what it's like to be caught in the fear of monsters and demons that haunt your every waking moment?

I listen to her breathing. It was once soft and equal. Now it is ragged and uneven. Her heart must be pounding. Her hands grip the sheets tightly, and she bites her lip. I can see the crimson drop of blood that forms.

Boldly, or stupidly, I slip from my position on her window and walk quietly over to her bedside. Her breathing is still soft and uneven. I kneel down and watch her for a while.

Then, softly, ever so softly, I touch her smooth, pale skin. I am afraid I will break her with even the softest touch, fearing the slightest thing will shatter her. I gently drag my fingers down her smooth cheek, enjoying the feeling.

She pushes her cheek into my hand. I wonder if she is doing this intentionally, making me suffer like this. She sighs, content.

'Selfish. Selfish monster...' I think, almost afraid.

I look at her face. So innocent, so young. A creature of sunlight, an angel of day. I am a monster of terror, a demon in the dark.

She wimpers as I withdraw my hand. My hand is warm from her skin, my heart is burning. I know that I have finally gone too far. I was falling for the angel of light. Desire for her burned passionatly. More then my love for blood or death.

All I needed was her. All I wanted was her.

'Selfish.' I thought, beginning to back away.

I found I couldn't go far. Her hand had grasped the tips of my other fingers while I wasn't looking. She was holding on tight.

The sand nervously surroundes me, anxious to see if I will kill the defenseless angel in front of me.

'No.' I think, firm.

The sand shifts back into the dark, withering as if it had been stung or cast off, like an unwanted or broken tool. It's just me and her now. All alone in the dark of the night.

I grimace. She won't let me go. I risk staying longer, against my better knowledge of course.

'I shouldn't be here.' I think, knowing my fate if I was caught. I knew if I was caught, I would only bring pain to myself...and to her.

"Don't leave..." she murmured in her subconscious dream state. I looked at her once more. Half of her face had been clouded in shadow as the misty clouds rolled overhead.

I bent down and slowly...very slowly approached her. I could still see the fresh blood on her lips, her eyes pained and worried. It was time for me to come out of the shadows.

Just one little favor for me...I gazed at her for forever.

Then.

I.

Kissed.

Her.

---

Sweets: REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Sweets: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

LEE: REVIEW!

Chapter 2

Hinata opened her eyes wearily. The sun was not out that day. The dark clouds of rain and wind covered it and made sure it was well hidden. The birds were quiet and the steady drip...drip...drip...of rain came tumbling down her window.

'What a night.' she thought, stretching out and looking around her nearly empty room.

Dreams...Hinata's fantasy world of dreams...slowly, she slipped back into them, attempting to remember the nice, beautiful ones and trying so hard to forget the ones that were painful. The ones that hurt were always the ones that stuck to her memory like glue.

Curling into a tight fetal position, Hinata closed her eyes and thought against her will.

Naruto was there, kissing another girl. Neji had betrayed her. Sakura had mocked her. Sasuke had beat her. Kiba had deserted her. Shino had disappeared.

They had all appeared and killed her...hurt her...humiliated her...tortured her...broke her...shamed her...mocked her...

It was a slow, painful death, she had to endure listening to them mock her the whole time. She remembered the tears, the screaming, the sadness...the pain...

'Snap out of it.' she thought abruptly, her hands forming fists.

"Hinata-sama?" a voice asked through the door.

Neji. The betrayer of my dreams.

'But this isn't your dreams.' she reminded herself.

Slowly, at the pace of a snail, Hinata opened the door and came face to face with her older cousin. He looked at her strangely.

"Are you feeling well, Hinata-sama?" he questioned, feeling her forehead.

She looked at him, dazed. Her eyes were glazed over and her mind was spinning.

"Fine." she answered, swaying on the spot.

"You don't look fine." Neji said as he caught her as she gently collapsed on him.

"Really! I'm fine. Just dizzy, that's all." Hinata said softly as she made sure she could stand on her own two feet again.

Neji looked at her, shrugged and said,

"The Inuzuka and the Aburame are here. You slept late." he pointed to a clock inside he bedroom.

10:50 A.M.

This didn't seem to really compute with Hinata who looked at the clock stupidly. Neji waved at hand in her face.

"Hellooo? Hinata-sama? You in there?"

He poked her forehead and Hinata began to function again. Her eye's widened and she gave a jolt. She dashed into her room crying,

"I'M SOO LATE!"

Neji shook his head and threw her a pair of black shorts and a black tank with a mesh top over it along with her oversized jacket. He said,

"Get going, or you'll be even later."

She nodded, closed the door, threw on her clothes and ran past Neji even thought she still felt unstable. She skid to a halt in front of her friends, panting. Her mind was swirling and she really didn't feel good.

'What is this! What's wrong with me!' she thought, panicking as heat rose inside of her fragil body. She knew what this was: a fever.

'I can't let them know I'm sick. I'll just be a burden...' she thought, leaning on the side of the house.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Kiba's voice brought her out of her trance.

"Eh..?" she asked quietly.

"You never sleep late. Is something wrong?" Shino asked quietly.

"N-No. Gomen. I just feel...weird." she grinned sheepishly at her two friends.

"What! Are you ok?" Kiba started as he felt her forehead for a temperature, exactly like Neji. Speaking of him...

Neji came up behind her. He looked at them questioningly.

"You're still here?" he asked, looking at Shino.

"I don't know if we should train today..." Shino muttered.

"I'm fine! Really! I'm...seriously...fine..." Hinata swayed again, but steadied herself before she fell over again.

She took two uneasy steps and before anyone knew it, was out the door, walking toward the training fields. Neji, Kiba and Shino watched her walk off.

"Keep an eye on her for me." Neji said as he looked after his cousin in a concerned way.

"Right..." Kiba said, feeling a little lost.

"Don't have her do anything to difficult. I really don't want her to collapse." Neji added and shook his head as Hinata promptly walked into the post that held the Hyuuga nameplates on them.

She rubbed her head and much to everyone's surprise, she got up, used the post as a support and kept on walking.

"I don't know if that would be possible." Shino's soft voice echoed.

"Why?"

"Well, that girl has gotten as stubborn as Naruto!" Kiba laughed, petting Akamaru.

"She-she has?" Neji looked at them, confused.

"Yeah. Ever wonder why we return home earlier then her? It's because she's still training her butt off at the grounds. I don't know how many times she's kicked that stupid post. One time she even broke it." Kiba added.

Neji's eyes went wide.

"S-She broke it? The training post on the right? That was her work!"

"Yup. We said something that upset her and she really did a number on it."

"What did you say?" Neji asked, quite curious at this point.

"Shino remembers better then me." Kiba said, as they turned to the Aburame.

There was a silence and then he spoke.

"If I remember correctly, Kiba told her to give up and I told her to go home and rest..."

**Flashback/**

"HINATA LET'S GO!" Kiba shouted and waved to her. Shino stood behind him, his hands in his deep pockets, watching the girl as she hit the post over and over.

"Not-not yet." she panted, going around it.

"JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!" Kiba walked over to her and attempted to drag her away from the sparring post.

"Get off me, Kiba-kun!" she cried and pushed him off. He stumbled back and looked to Shino for help.

"Go home, Hinata." He said, walking over.

"No!" was the exahusted reply that he got.

The boys both sighed, cleary tired.

"C'mon. I already ate dinner and you're still here?" Kiba said in disbelief. "It's 9:30 at night!"

"Go home." Shino said again, his deep voice echoing in the night.

When neither of them got a response, Kiba asked,

"Why do you train so hard? Why do you always push yourself to the limit? Your hands are bloody and your face is pale. Go home before you kill over."

Hinata only proceeded to hit the post harder, performing random routines she had made up, just to make a dent on it.

"I train so hard because I want to be _someone_. I want to show my father and my family I'm someone they can _count_ on, that they can be proud of me. One day, I'll free the Branch House and one day, I'll be recognized." she answered.

Silence.

"Hinata. You aren't Naruto." Shino said quietly.

Tears began to form in Hinata's eyes and she began to really push herself.

"I-don't-CARE!"

With one final blow, she split the training post cleanly in two and stood up straight. Her hands were bloody and she was deathly pale.

She collapsed.

**End Flashback/**

"Oh yes. I remember that. You carried her home." Neji said, scratching the back of his head. He was surprised she had mentioned the Branch House.

_One day, I'll free the Branch House and one day, I'll be recognized._

They nodded and sighed. Neji looked out. Hinata had managed to get out of the Hyuuga household and was probably walking to the training grounds.

"She's really improved." Shino said quietly.

Kiba nodded in agreement.

"So please, before she kills herself trying to get recognition, give her a compliment or something." Kiba stated scratching Akamaru's head.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." Neji said, sighing. "You better go after her." he added.

"Yeah."

The two boys left a confused, concerned, and a 'deep in thought' Neji in the wake as they walked off after their sick teammate. Neji stumbled back into the house and finally sat down on the wood floor.

_"Well, that girl has gotten as stubborn as Naruto!" Kiba laughed, petting Akamaru._

_"She-she has?" Neji looked at them, confused._

_"Yeah. Ever wonder why we return home earlier then her? It's because she's still training her butt off at the grounds. I don't know how many times she's kicked that stupid post. One time she even broke it." Kiba added._

"WHERE IS SHE!" Kiba wondered frantically.

Both of them were at the training grounds, expecting to tell Hinata off for doing strenous work,but when they got there she had disappeared.

"Did we miss her on the way?" Shino wonder aloud, looking around.

"Was she abducted?" Kiba asked.

Silence.

"HINATA WAS KIDNAPPED!"

"WOOF, WOOF!"

"SHUT UP, AKAMARU! HINATA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"Both of you, shut up."

It was not Shino, but a red haired, icy blue eyed boy who spoke from the top of a training post.

"S-Sabuko no G-Gaara..." Kiba stuttered.

"Where's Hinata?" Shino asked in a dangerously low voice.

"She's safe with me." Gaara said simply.

"Where-"

But before Kiba could ask his question, Gaara vanished in a flash of sand leaving them temporarily blinded.

---

Sweets: CH 2...it was very...in depth... well to me.

Gaara: Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweets: Well...another chapter...

Gaara: Shut up

Hinata: I like pocky...

Gaara: -runs to a store- Here. hands her a packet

Hinata: THANK YOU GAARA KUN! SWEETS DOESN'T OWN NARUTO

---

Chapter 3

Hinata's vision began to blur. She made her way to the edge of the training grounds and leaned heavily against a tree. Her breathing was harsh and ragged, her eyes half closed and lazy.

"Why is it so hot...?" she murmured.

She threw off her jacket and it landed at the foot of a training post. She looked at it wearily for a few moments.

"I don't feel good..." she muttered and felt herself slip slowly down the tree.

She felt light and airy and she leaned back into the tree, closing her eyes. Her heartbeat was slow...

'I need...I need to do this. I need to get stronger!' she thought, tiredly.

She pushed herself unsteadily off the ground and walked toward the training posts. She eyed the farthest one on the right.

'T-that was me...I worked really hard on that one...I wonder...Can I do it again?'

Hinata stupidly walked towards a new post. She had seen Lee work wonders on it. It was worn smooth from the constant kicking and punching. Trace's of Lee's blood were on it, his mark of hard work.

'He's so determined...' she thought, running her pale hand down the side.

She suddenly took her hand off only to make contact with it again by punching it rapidly.

'If I can be like Lee...like Neji...like Naruto...maybe I can amount to something.' she feverishly thought as she felt blood flow from her hands.

Blood. It was something she was used to now. She always gave blood to the posts when training. It was like her form of self-mutliation. Painful, but then calming and reassuring.

"What are you doing?"

Words. A voice. A familiar voice...cold, distant, mocking. Hinata turned, feeling uneasy and wary of this new visitor. Had he been watching her this whole time?

There was a boy in the trees, obscured in shadow. Hinata felt very insecure and back up. She wanted to see his face.

"Come into the light..." she said quietly, her head and heart pounding.

The boy silently moved from the shadows. He glided as easily and as gracefully as a snake and appear under the tree, leaning on it nonchalantly, his eyes closed, his arms crossed.

'A gourd...' Hinata looked and saw it on his back, leering at her. Or so she thought.

"S-Sabuko-san!" she said hurridly, bowing.

'Gaara is a powerful person.' she thought as she bowed. "More powerful then nii-san...'

Gaara looked her over. He smirked inwardly. Had he not kissed her the night before? Had he not felt pain over her and wanted her to be his?

Yes, Gaara felt that need to hold her, to kiss her...to have her. He opened his eyes. Hinata looked into them.

'Icy shards of emerald.' she thought, romanticly.

"Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga." Gaara found himself saying in the coldest of tones.

The taste of her name on his lips was sweet. He looked back as if expecting some respose. Hateful. Fearful. Abhorrent. Loathesome. Aprehensive. Alarmed.

Her response was none of the expected.

"How are you, Sabuko-san?" she smiled, unsure of how he would find the question.

He looked at her, cold demenor intact, but heart pounding. He stepped towards her. She did not step back.

"Why?" he asked, emotionless.

Hinata kept staring into his eyes, never breaking contact.

"Why, what?" she asked.

"Why don't you step back? Why don't you scream? Why are you not afraid!" he demanded, roughly.

Hinata remained silent as Gaara continued to approach her. With every step, with every breath, Gaara wondered why...

"Why don't you fear me? Aren't you disgusted? Alarmed?" he asked, cruely.

Slowly, Hinata shook her head.

Gaara stopped and down at her. He was nearly a head taller then her. He put his hand on her delicate face and traced it.

She did not pull away.

'Such a familiar touch...' Hinata mused, locked in Gaara's stare.

"Why do you not hate me?" he asked, softly.

Hinata smiled quietly. Gaara waited for a response. His hand came to rest on the crook of her neck, both knowing very well he could easily snap it.

"You're human too. You've been through a lot. You've been hurt. The hurt you've been through leaves scars...pains that can't be erased." she answered, reaching up to touch his own skin.

Suddenly, she drew her hand back.

'I knew it.' Gaara thought, muted anger building up inside. 'She _is_ afraid.'

'So...warm...' Hinata thought, her fever getting the best of her.

She finally collapsed, falling into Gaara's arms and he felt her forehead.

'A fever.'

Gaara had never felt pain. Gaara had never known pain. By seeing Temari and Kankuro go through it, seeing her go through it...the rare sense of empathy overcame him and he picked her up.

'We'll what she thinks of me when this is done.' he thought, leaping onto a tree.

Voices. His ears picked up voices and barking. It sounded like her teammates. They were...worried.

He gently laid her on a sturdy branch and murmured,

"Wait for me."

Hinata wearily opened her eyes, and then closed them, not knowing if she was in good hands or not

_Icy shards of emerald..._

---

Sweets: Oh those eyes...so romantic

Gaara: Shut the hell up

Hinata: review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Sweets: Yes! ANOTHER CHAPTER UP!

Gaara: Shut up.

Hinata: aww...don't be so cold

Lee: Yeah...

Naruto: Monster

Gaara:...

Hinata: Ehh...um...sweets doesn't own Naruto..

---

Chapter 4

"I'm telling you Konoha would be a valuable ally! But since our past relations have been uneasy, we need to do more-"

"Temari, shut the hell up. We journied here to be peaceful and Hokage-sama knows that. She trusts us, alright!"

"KANKURO! How the hell would you feel if you sudden-"

Temari and Kankuro broke off their arguement as soon as they entered their apartment.

It was a tiny one, but comfortable. They each had their own rooms, a living room and a kitchen. Bathrooms were located in each bedroom to secure privacy.

Now, as they walked into the living room, they were surprised to find a girl on their couch, sleeping peacefully.

"Who the hell-" Kankuro began but was cut off by a cold, menacing voice.

"Don't touch her."

Gaara walked in from the kitchen carrying a bowl full of cool water and a washcloth. Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Gaara...Did you bring her here?"

"What does it look like?" was the icy response she got.

Their eyes widened.

"Who is she?" Kankuro asked, testing the waters. "She's cute."

"I said don't touch her!"

Gaara's voice was sharp and his sand moved in defensivly. Temari noted that if Gaara was willing to protect this girl...then she meant something to him.

"Here...let me." Temari said softly as Gaara began to wring out the cloth.

"No."

Temari shook her head and smiled at her brother's stubborness. Kankuro cast her a confused glance.

'Love...Gaara's learning to love?' she thought.

"This could end really well or really badly." Kankuro muttered and left for him room.

Temari sat down in a chair in front of the tv. She watched Gaara slowly wipe the girl's face and then gently put the cool cloth on her forehead.

"Temari. She has a fever." he said abruptly.

The older girl smiled. Gaara had acted unsure _only_ in front of them. Never in front of anyone else. He was still as closed as a clam.

"Then she needs water, some painkillers and some TLC. She should be fine by morning." Temari got up.

"Wait." Gaara said quietly. "What's TLC?"

Temari grinned and Gaara got more annoyed by the second.

"Well? Answer me!" he ordered.

"TLC, Gaara, is tender loving care." Temari said gently.

"What?" was the incredulous response that she got.

"Tender loving care..." she repeated softly.

Gaara sat in silence and looked at Temari then at the girl and then the floor.

"Will that really get her well?" he asked sharply as he raised his eyes, glaring at his older sister.

"Sure. Worked everytime I was sick." Temari said as she headed to the door.

As she opened it, Gaara said,

"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. I don't want anyone coming near her except me."

Temari rolled her eyes. Sometimes he was just so...possessive. But why her?

"Alright, I get it. I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone."

With that, she walked out leaving Gaara on the floor next to Hinata who was blissfull unawares of what was going on around her.

"Baka Temari..." Gaara muttered and got up.

He then sank into the chair his sister had just occupied and watched Hinata sleep.

"Selfish." he muttered before turning on the tv.

The hours ticked by at a snail's pace. 5:00 came and went. 7:30 passed. 9:50 crawled by. Now, at 11:20 at night, Neji was beginning to get worried. Hiashi had asked him to keep watch for Hinata.

'Where is she?' he thought, feeling impatient and anxious.

Many of the family members on both sides had retired to their rooms and gone to sleep. Neji, however, sat fully awake and alert, thinking of all the things that could have happened to her.

'She wasn't feeling well. Dammit I told her teammates to look after her. Maybe she's staying at Sakura's or TenTen's. What if she got kidnapped?'

Suddenly, a horrifying thought hit him.

"She...wouldn't..." he thought, standing up.

Neji ran out of the Hyuuga compound and down the street.

Everything wizzed by and he searched for Hinata in all of her familiar haunts. The Yamanaka flower shop was closed. Sakura's house was dark, as was TenTen's. The training grounds were empty and Ichakaru was closed.

Desperatly, Neji ran towards Shino's house which was closest.

'The lights are on!' he thought, a little hope springing into his heart.

He hurridly knocked on the door. To his surprise, Shino answered it. He had shed his coat and taken off his sunglasses. Kiba was right next to him, his coat also shed. They were in pjs and looked surprised to see a Hyuuga at their door.

"Shino-san. Where's Hinata!" Neji demanded.

Shino sighed and looked at Kiba who looked down, confirming Neji's worst fears.

"She's dead!" he shouted.

Shino and Kiba looked up, surprised.

"Hell no. She's with Gaara." Kiba said, hurridly.

Neji froze. She wasn't dead...but she was with Gaara. This wasn't making sense to him. Why-

"Why is she with Gaara?" Neji demanded and answer.

"We don't know. We tried tracing her and then we went over to your house to report it, but some bitchy housemaid told us to leave." Kiba answered, huffing angrily.

"So...she's a good as dead." Neji asked, feeling weak.

There was a silence.

"Here. Why don't you come in. We'll explain." Shino said, stepping aside.

Neji reluctantly stepped in and realized, Hinata would turn up when she did. Dead or alive.

---

Sweets: REVIEW

Gaara: NOW!


	5. Chapter 5

Sweets: I love this story...

Gaara: I love Hinata

Hinata: I love Gaara

Naruto: I love ramen

Sasuke: I love myself

Sakura: I love Sasuke

Ino: I love Sasuke too...HEY

Neji: Our pathetic author doesn't own Naruto...that's her destiny.

All: Shut the hell up Neji

---

Chapter 5

Hinata sighed, quite content on her bed. It was so soft and eyes snapped open. Her bed in the Hyuuga house was _lumpy and stiff_.

'This isn't my house.' she thought, wildly, as she stared at a fan on the ceiling of the stranger's house. She activated her Byakugan and looked around. She then realized she was not alone.

"You're awake. Finally."

Hinata's eyes found her savior. He was no stranger. Sabuko no Gaara was deffinitly not a stranger. squishy...Hinata's

He was dressed differently then she last remembered. Simple. Red teeshirt and black jeans. He was barefoot and his gourd was next to him, leaning on a chair. He, himself, was seated in a chair looking at her with cold and calculating eyes.

"H-Hello." Hinata stumbled over her words. She looked down and found the bowl and the washcloth.

She realized Gaara had...cared for her.

"A-arigato, Sabuko-san. For taking care of me." she said softly.

Her eyes were soft...almost forgiving and understand.

'What does she know?' he thought, bitterly.

They gazed at each other for some time. He, bitter, but confusion and caution written on his features. Her, soft, but confused, likewise, and understanding.

"I-I'm sorry to have troubled you." she mumbled.

Her shyness was starting to bug him.

"Stop stuttering." he ordered.

She looked at him, and then lowered her eyes.

'What happened to all of my courage. I could talk to him before without stuttering...' she thought miserably.

She really wanted to talk with him...to understand him...to heal him. Gaara just didn't know it.

"I should go home..." she said at last.

"It's 2:00 in the morning."

"W-what!" Hinata shot off of the couch but she stood up too fast.

She felt herself fall and expected the hard crash that never came. Instead, she was in Gaara's arms and he stood her up.

"You're light." he observed aloud.

"I am?" she turned a faint red.

He nodded and turned away. As she sat back down on the couch, he looked her over.

'She's nothing special. Shy and weak. Why then, am I drawn to her.' Gaara thought, annoyed that he didn't know the answer.

"C'mon." he said abruptly.

He offered her his hand and she looked at it. She looked at him and saw her staring. He began to angrily draw back his hand, but she grabbed it. His hand was cold and hers was warm.

"Where are we going?" she asked, standing up.

Gaara, now mutely surprised, dragged her to Temari's room. He knocked on her closed door.

"Temari." he said sharply.

There was a muffled moan and the sound of feet walking toward the door. Temari wearily opened the door.

"Gaara it's 2:00 in the-" she stopped when she saw Hinata, looking around with interest.

"She needs clothes." he said, indifferently.

Hinata began to protest, but Temari held up her hand.

"Say no more."

Temari grabbed her hand, casting a look at Gaara. They were, after all, holding hands. Gaara just glared.

"Just give her something." he ordered.

As Temari closed the door, she looked the girl up and down. Petite, thin and...curious. Temari began to laugh quietly.

"What?" Hinata asked, fearing she already had messed up.

"Nothing, you're just so small. Everything I have might be big for you."

Temari wearily turned on a light and walked over to her closet.

"Let's see..."

Tossed Hinata a pair of black shorts, a red sweatshirt with black writing scrawled across the front and back. White socks were added, along with a purple towel.

"If you need to, you can take a shower. There's one in my bathroom."

Hinata thanked her weakly and walked into the bathroom.

"Ok, Gaara. You can come in now." Temari called, knowing Gaara was just outside the door, listening in.

Gaara walked in just as Hinata began to ran the water.

"So, Gaara..."

"What?" he snapped.

Temari was used to the cold attitude she was getting.

"Chill, I just wanted to ask, what is she to you?"

Gaara sat in silence, refusing to meet his sister's stare.

"Nothing." he said in a very convincing cold tone.

But Temari knew better. She had grown up around liars, cheapskates and deceivers. She knew when Gaara lied. He never lied well when it came to her or Kankuro.

"Well, I'll just let you know, she's cute. Guys are going to be around her. If you don't care, then you wouldn't mind if she went out with someone."

"Excuse me?" he asked sharply.

"Gaara you know she's cute. You better claim her before someone else does."

"Shut up." Gaara hissed.

Temari knew she had pushed him and began to back off, laughing quietly. Gaara was funny...so stubborn, so cold...

'He really isn't different from some of the other guys.' she thought, shaking her head.

Gaara watched her, trying to figure out what was going on in his sister's head. He knew she was right, but would he admit it? Hell no.

_What ever happened to loving yourself?_

There is was again...that stupid voice.

'What do you want?' he thought as he watched Temari get up and walk to her bed, grinning like the mad hatter.

_She's not for you. She'll kill you slowly. She's already worked her posion into you. _

Gaara was silent. He hated that voice.

_Kill her. Kill her...yes...kill her..._

'Shut the fuck up.' Gaara thought, pushing the voice out of his head.

The bathroom door opened, letting steam and Hinata out, dressed in the oversized sweatshirt and huge shorts. Hinata shook her wet head, the same way a dog might. Temari let out an amused laugh and went over to help her adjust the clothing.

"Temari-san, thank you for the clothes!" Hinata smiled at the older girl.

"Call me...Temari-_nee_ chan." Temari grinned. "I've always wanted a younger sister!"

Hinata laughed sweetly.

"Oh really? Well, you can have mine."

"And I'll give you my stupid brothers."

Gaara glared. The two laughed. Gaara noticed Hinata seemed to open up to Temari and relax.

"You need some place to sleep of course..." Gaara tuned in right when Temari voiced this.

She looked around her room and sweatdropped. Papers, books, CDs and clothes littered her room.

"Unfortunatly, this room isn't an option." Temari said.

Hinata looked at Gaara.

"C'mon."

He grabbed her hand and they headed out with Temari calling,

"It's nice to meet you Hinata-chan!"

"Good night Temari-nee chan!"

The light in Temari's room flickered off and Gaara and Hinata were stuck in the dark hallway.

"Stay close." Gaara ordered.

Hinata could feel the coldness of his hand and she tenderly put both hands on his. He turned to her and gazed into her milky eyes.

"You can stay in my room." he said quietly.

He opened the door and was greeted with a mess. They both sweatdropped. Gaara pushed the door open wider.

'I forgot. The last time I was here I had a fight with Kankuro.' he thought.

"Wow..." Hinata looked around.

"Yes. It's messy, I know-" he began shortly.

He stopped when he saw she was smiling and looking around with curiousity. He was now confused.

"What's so interesting?" he asked, curtly.

"N-nothing. It's just that. I wish my room was this messy." Hinata laughed, amused.

"What?"

"It's strange I know...but back at my house, everything was supposed to be clean and neat. It must be nice to have so much freedom." she said, absentmindedly as her hands brushed over a desk with a broken picture frame on it.

She looked at the picture and then at Gaara. She looked back at the picture. Her face broke into a sweet smile.

"You're adorable." she laughed.

Gaara froze. No had ever called him 'adorable'. He had never even let anyone _see _ that picture.

"Should we start cleaning?" Hinata smiled.

Gaara nodded silently and went to get some trashbags.

---

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

SweetStealer: Wow...im on a roll.

Lee: Yes...Good for You.

Sweets: Well...I don't own Naruto.

Shikamaru: Onward...

Sweets: Who the hell says onward these days?

Shikamaru: ... Shut up

---

Chapter 6

Hinata snuggled her head into something soft and warm. Her eyes fluttered open only to find herself looking out at Gaara's room. Gaara's _clean_ room. She smiled quietly. She meant to go back to sleep and she nestled back into her warm...soft...something.

She closed her eyes and drifted off again.

Little did she know, her warm, soft something was a person. Gaara to be exact. He watched her silently as she looked around and then nestled back into his body, content. He shook his head.

'She has no **idea** she is seeking solace in a monster.' he thought bitterly.

Still...it was nice having her in his arms...It was nice...but sad.

_This **is** what you wanted...You selfish monster._

Gaara froze as the demon's voice filled his thoughts. That evil...corrupted demon that destroyed Gaara from the inside.

**'Get out.'**Gaara thought angrily.

_Why? Because you know I'm right? You're being extreamly selfish, you know, Monster. She'll kill you._

He called Gaara 'monster' like it was his name or something...Gaara remained silent, pulling Hinata toward him, protectivly.

**'Get out.'**Gaara repeated, putting his head ontop of Hinata's.

'Sweet...she smells sweet.' he thought. The demon ignored Gaara's thoughts.

_Why not beat her to it? _

_Why not kill her? And then kill yourself?_

_Or at least attempt. _

_You want to **die** don't you? _

_So why not drag her to hell with you? _

_Monster._

That goddamn voice was going to drive him insane. Gaara winced as the suicidal thoughts filled him again.

_Yesss..._

The voice hissed approval as the sand began to swirl impatiently around the two of them. It curled around Hinata, pulling her from Gaara.

**'No!' **Gaara thought, furious.

But he really couldn't control it...He couldn't control himself.

'I'm going to kill her.' Gaara thought, indifferent.

Hinata's eyes flew open as the sand coiled around her. She was no longer in Gaara's embrace, but in the sand's cold, hard one. She didn't scream.

"G-Gaara...!" she whispered as she found him, his head in his hands, trying to stop the thoughts rushing through his head.

"Stop..." he moaned as he fell to his knees.

"Gaara!" Hinata cried as the sand began to crush her...

Temari knew the sound. That _terrible_ sound...The sound of sand twisting and turning around a human body...

She had been on her way down to the kitchen, but upon hearing the slithering of the sand, she stopped, her hands on the banister. She gripped the wood tightly and dashed over to Kankuro's room and opened the door.

"It's Gaara! He's-"

Before she could finish, Kankuro sighed, got up out of bed and ran to his younger brother's room with Temari.

They threw opened the door.

"GAARA STO-"

They halted in mid-sentence. Their eyes went wide and their hands dropped to their sides, defeated.

Hinata was not harmed. She was bravely hugging Gaara who had his head in his hands. The girl had fear in her eyes...She was trembling. She was so scared, so afraid for herself...so afraid for Gaara...

Temari watched, facinated as Hinata soothed him with incoherent words that neither her or her brother could understand or hear.

"This girl..." Kankuro growled.

Temari was numb. She knew what was going on through Kankuro's head.

'This girl...is **_taming_ **Gaara...Who can tame a demon?...' she thought, her eyes widening with every movement Hinata made.

She had her small arms around him. She was crying. Sand dripped off her clothes like raindrops and fell, conquered by this a small...weak...defenseless girl. Gaara pulled her into his arms and clutched her roughly as if making her stay.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry!" he choked out as he crushed her to him.

Hinata didn't seem to mind. She continued to whisper soft...soothing words to him and hug him back.

"Don't leave me...don't leave me..." he raged quietly as Hinata began to draw back

Temari and Kankuro began to back out slowly and shut the door behind them. They breathed again.

"She's...different." Kankuro spat out as he leaned against the door.

Temari nodded.

"Yes...she is."

Suddenly there was a hard knock on the door. Neither of them moved to get it. When the knock became more impatient and hard, Temari growled and stormed down the stairs.

"WHAT!" she shrieked at the newcomers.

"Where's Hinata?"

Temari looked down. White eyes. Hyuuga eyes.

Neji Hyuuga was at her door. He wasn't happy.

---

Sweets: Ohh...the suspense...

Lee: Wow...Is Neji gonna use the power of youth to get back Hinata?

Neji: Like hell I am...just...not in a Gai-sensei way.

Gaara: Touch Hinata, I'll kill you.

Hinata: REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Demon in the Dark

SweetStealer: I'M UPDATING!!

Gaara: No comment.

Sweets: Getting kinda dark, don't ya think?

Hinata: NOt with my Gaara! huggles

Sweets: I don't own NAruto!

---

Chapter 7

"...The hell?" Kankuro muttered as he appeared behind his sister.

His eyes widened as Neji glared at him sharply. Even though the Hyuuga prodigy was usually clean cut and sharp, this morning he looked rather...defeated and dead. Still, even though his face was pale, and his hair had lost its tie and was hanging down his back, he put up a very dangerous look.

"Where-is-**Hi-na-ta**." he hissed through gritted teeth.

"How did you know she was here?" Temari asked, sharply.

Neji scowled.

"A little dog whispered in my ear." he said shortly.

"The Inuzuka's rat?" Temari sneered.

"Where is she?!" Neji demanded.

Both were silent, casting uneasy glances toward each other and then back to the angry man in front of them, glaring hatefully.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME. WHERE IS SHE?!"

Neji was sure pissed off...

Kankuro looked uneasy. He remembered Hinata battling Neji in the Chuunin Exams and even though that was over two years ago...this Hyuuga...this man... Neji Hyuuga _scared_ him.

"S-She's upstairs. With Gaara." Kankuro answered, coldly.

Neji pushed past them roughly and charged up the stairwell. He approached Gaara's door, feeling ready for anything. He then opened it without hesitation.

Hinata was on the floor, to the right of Gaara, her face _white_ and frightened. She was gripping her red sweatshirt tightly with her right hand. Her left hand was white. Gaara was gripping her wrist so tightly that her hand began to lose blood on the inside.

His eyes were closed and he kept on repeating over and over, breathlessly,

"Make it stop...Make him **_stop_**..."

Neji, furious, finally made eye contact with Hinata who looked up, relieved. Her hand unclenched from the sweatshirt.

"N-nii-san!" she cried.

"Hinata! Did he hurt you?!" Neji asked, walking foreward, ready to tear his cousin away from Gaara.

Suddenly, a barrier of sand formed around Hinata and Gaara, cutting them off from Neji.

Boy, Neji was **pissed off**...

"HINATA-SAMA!" he roared, pounding his fists **_bloody_** on the sand wall.

Inside, Hinata was trying desperatly to create some space between her and Gaara. Little veins of crimson began to stain the sand. She could see Neji's blood seeping through. Her eyes widened in horror. Gaara smelled blood.

_Blood..._

"S-STOP! N-NII-SAN YOU **MUST** STOP!" she screamed, but her cries didn't do much good. She had heard what the smell of blood did to him. She really didn't want to be in this situation. She shut her eyes again. She couldn't keep them closed.

Gaara pulled her back to him. His eyes...

'_So cold...His shards of ice...'_

Her white eyes widened...

_Fear..._

_I smell fear..._

The demon was waking...

Hinata was afraid.

Afraid of Gaara.

Afraid of Neji.

"G-Gaara-san, y-you must let me go!" she cried, attempting to pull her hand out of his breaking grip.

"NO!" Gaara said harshly. "STAY WITH ME!"

Hinata felt tears of pain sting her eyes as Gaara's grip tightened and she felt her wrist crack.

The small sound of bones crushing was enough to send Gaara over the

**dark**

**breaking**

**edge**.

He threw Hinata away from him, now looking more demon then human. His eyes had reduced to terrorizing slits as his face was deadly white. The sand barrier began to fade and Neji finally saw Hinata was free. She had be tossed carelessly against the wall. Her eyes met the familiar ones of her cousin.

"HINATA-SAMA!"

Hinata was paralyzed to her spot. Her eyes drifted back to the transforming boy in front of her.

'_Terrifying..._' she thought as she backed into the wall.

She could vaguely hear Neji shouting at her and Temari and Kankuro's voices, but none of that really mattered anymore.

It was just her and Gaara.

Just her...and the demon shrouded in hate.

Nothing mattered anymore.

She was trapt in his demonic gaze. Her blood was icy and her milky eyes were wide with horror and fright as the once...humane Gaara disappeared into the background and a demonic personality took over.

She was afraid.

So _very_ afraid.

He was doing something to her...frightening her and for a moment, Hinata thought he couldn't be healed at all. Hinata's healing resolve was beginning to crumble into tiny bits of hopeless dust. Oh god...

The walls were closing in around her. Gaara...no..._not Gaara_...a **monster**...a** demon**...Insane laughter filled the room. Insane, chaotic, _screaming_ laughter sending chill after chill up her spine.

As the demon shrieked and screamed with the disgusting pleasure of hearing her bones be crushed, Hinata backed up against the wall...There was no trace of the shy boy she knew...there was no hint of kindness...there seemed to be no shred of love in him...

HATER.

**_HATER._**

**_HATE. HER._**

'LET ME OUT!' she thought as she desperatly sought an escape.

"There's no escaping me...Not now...not ever!" Gaara's gutteral voice whined gleefully and Hinata shut her eyes tightly.

So frightening...

_It_ was frightening...

_Let me out!_

_Let me out!_

_GET ME OUT!!! _

With a frightened shriek, Hinata bolted out. Through the hallway, down the stairs, out the door, somewhere...anywhere but there...anywhere, but there with him...

Hinata's leaving scream brought Gaara back to earth. He looked up just to see a little sliver of Neji's clothing and hair leaving the room. He listened as Hinata slammed the door and Neji called out to her desperatly.

Exahusted, Gaara slumped down. Temari went to him, hesitant as to how he'd react. She bent down and reached out to touch him.

"Don't-touch-me." he hissed. When Temari persisted to ignore his order, he shouted out madly, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Temari, all hopeful light in her eyes gone, backed away, watching Gaara's chest heave up and down due to lack of air. Her terrified features equaled those of Kankuro's who watched his little brother gasp for air like a dying fish.

This was not funny at all.

'SHE SAW ME.' Gaara could only hear that phrase running through and through his corrupted mind. 'It's over...she's gone...she **hates **me...'

_You see? She left you._

Gaara looked up and found Temari and Kankuro had vanished into their rooms, easing their minds from the disturbing events that taken place in the last half hour. Gaara didn't even attempt to stop that...evil voice who was twisting and corrupting his mind.

'They're...gone. Everyone's gone.' Gaara thought, looking at the open doorway.

_The doorway to hell._

Now the demon was just taunting him. Gaara's verdent eyes turned cold and his clenched his fists.

'She left me...she's gone...just like the rest.'

_An unloved child. Aww...my poor, poor monster..._

The demon's twisted...sickening voice poisoned Gaara's mind slowly... Eventually...out of exahustion or heartbreak..the boy collapsed on his floor, spent, worn and tired.

_You hate her...Hate...That's really all you're good at. Hating and...**killing.**_

_My selfish, unloved, worthless child...My little Monster..._

_Right? ANSWER ME!_

_monster...Monster...MONSTER..._

Gaara cried insanly. Helplessly. Furiously. Angrily. Knowingly. Loathingly. Violently. Fiercly.

_Kill..._

Gaara never cried.

----

Sweets: REVIEW!!!

Gaara: Yes...


	8. Chapter 8

SweetStealer: Ok guys, honestly, does anyone really like this fic?

Gaara: No comment.

Hinata: I do.

Sweets: OR should I stop it all together?

Gaara: Sweets doesn't own Naruto. Stop whining.

---

Chapter 8

This was it. She was at breaking point. She had seen it all...she had seen people hurt. She had seen the loss of faith. She had seen strong men cry. She had seen families become torn. She had seen what it was like to face your own fears. She had seen people fall. She had met many people.

So many _different_ people...But she had never seen someone so...

Hateful. Demonic. Angry. _Frightening._

Hinata finally collapsed in an empty ally way, near hysteria, her cries getting caught in her dry throat. She could feel herself clawing for air, but she also felt the insane need to let this out...

_Who was I, to think I could help him?_

Her legs were askew, as if she was a crippled lamb, trying to stand, but in vain. She was paralyzed with fear. Her eyes were still frozen in their horrified expression, her hands shaking as she hastily tried to stop the flood of frightened tears.

_I COULDN'T STAND HIM._

_Why couldn't I...?_

_I..._

"Hinata-sama..."

Hinata felt Neji's presence. He put a warm hand on her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly. A sharp pain shot through her own.

Hinata looked at her thin, red wrist and cried all over again. Neji gently took off his own arm bandages and took her hand in his own. His own eyes held horror and distress but he hid it well. He knelt down and began to bandage her wrist gently.

By the time he had finished, Hinata had stopped crying. Her eyes were still wide, her face was still deathly pale. She turned to him and he blinked.

Her eyes...her soft milky eyes...

He had never seen her so...

Torn.

Neji looked her over. Yes, the young girl semed completely shred to pieces. He could tell, even without the Byakugan activated, she was still frightened and weary. He could pratically hear her heart pounding in her chest and he noted that her eyes were frozen to one spot on the dark wall in front of her.

Neji softened.

"Hinata...running from fear isn't a sign of weakness."

_How did you know, Nii-san?_

"However, you need to face it again."

The two remained silent.

So there Hinata was, staring at the blackened, concrete wall in front of them. Aimless, mindless grafitti littered the walls...scrawling, tainting the once white bricks. Most of it was in red...a bloody, crimson color.

Hinata reached up over her head to touch one of the words: evil. It was part of a chain line that read '_Apathy is the glove in which evil slips its hand_'.

"Wise words..." she managed to say, dryly.

Neji looked up, his eyes breaking away from the message. His cousin was still on the charcoal colored concrete, her legs in slanting...crooked positions.

"True..." he agreed.

Neither of them mentioned Gaara or his siblings.

_Evil..._

The line ran through their heads over and over...never stopping...disturbing them more then they were.

They went home.

---

Dazed.

Gaara was dazed. His eyes were glazed over and he sat so still one might have mistaken him for a puppet or a dead person. He didn't blink. He didn't seem to even _breathe_.

The sunset was a bloody one, with the warm colors of crimson, orange and gold being sucked into it's last moments of brillance before disappearing behind the mountains, leaving the night to have the stage.

Shadows lengthened. Silence echoed over the house. No one seemed to speak. Temari and Kankuro had disappeared. Vanished into thin, forgotten wisps of sand and air.

Everything seemed so distant. Nothing mattered. The replay of events ran over and over in his mind.

Her wide eyes.

Her pale face.

His crazed eyes.

His demonic face.

It had finally** sunk in.**

He had _frightened _her.

She had bolted because of what _he_ was doing to her...destroying her.

'We don't even know each other...' Gaara thought, numb.

The world seemed so cold and dark...his thoughts ran through his head, over and over...never stopping, never seeing if he was still alive. How could one night...one meaningful night, change him like this? What had made him so...soft?

The memory of her voice...her laugh...her eyes..it was so...gone. No matter how he tried, he couldn't recall anything worthwhile about her. He **_wanted_** to remember her. He **_needed _**to.

_"You're human too. You've been through a lot. You've been hurt. The hurt you've been through leaves scars...pains that can't be erased."_

_"It's strange I know...but back at my house, everything was supposed to be clean and neat. It must be nice to have so much freedom." _

_"You're adorable."_

"Stop it..." he murmured. "I don't care..."

Afternoon turned to dusk...Dusk turned to night...and it wasted away, taking a lonely, hurt, scared boy with it.

"I DON'T CARE!"

The demon kept mockingly silent.

And so...the night turned into the bitter oblivion ebony of darkness, leaving faint traces of pain and hurt behind.

_**Apathy** is the glove in which evil slips its hand._

---

Sweets: Yeah. I know. I really tried to make this fic unique, but I don't know if I succeeded. REVIEW to tell me if I should go on or leave it! Sorry if it's kinda depressing!!! laughs

Hinata: Please review. She need her self-esteem back.


	9. Chapter 9

SweetStealer: Wow.

Hinata: Wha?

Sweets: IT'S TOO MELODRAMATIC!

Gaara: So?

Sweets: cries I don't own any of the characters in Naruto.

---

Chapter 9:

It had been a week. One, weary, sleepless week. Hinata seemed to walk as if in a dream, train as if she was in a deadly trance, work as if a poisoned spell was put onto her weak body.

Gaara haunted her. _Haunted. Her. Every. Waking. Moment._

He was a poison.

Her thoughts were filled with his icy eyes. Everything seemed to remind her of him.

The dying autumn leaves...so much like Gaara's dying hope.

The rich red color of the stop signs...so much like _blood._

The screeching and screaming of the tires as they skidded to a halt...so much like his cracked, broken voice.

What had happened?! He had taken her in...cared for her...

'A demon...caring for me?' she thought, standing in complete silence.

They had been getting along so well...cleaning up...her aimless talking, his attentive listening...

His touch...so familiar...His breath, so quiet...

His everything, so...**_Unforgettable._**

Hinata had always lived in simplicity. She liked the simple pleasures of life, like the mashmallows in hot chocolate, or the colorful parade of flowers in her garden, and the early morning sunkisses.

The sunshine...she did like warmth. A gentle, loving warmth.

Yes, she did live in simplicity...but Gaara. Gaara was **_not_** simple. Gaara was complex beyond belief. She didn't know what to make of him. What to _see _in him. She didn't even know what she was looking for in him!

And yet, he haunted her, his memory mocked her and taunted her every being...Destroyed her slowly...

'Forget him...' she thought slowly, closing her eyes.

Little did she know...as she was remembering and trying to forget, the very person she was trying to get rid of was desperatly attempting to remember her...he needed her...she needed him, but she didn't realize that yet.

How strange...

And so, she sat on a park bench, by the advice of Neji, to rest and dive into the complexities of life.

It was too damn cold.

It had been a week. Another sleepless series of nights, just like any other stupid, goddamn week.

No...not like any other. This week had annoyed Gaara...tore at him...confused him...nearly worried him to death.

Temari had finally, and bravely, thrown him out of the house telling him he needed fresh air. He made no angry movement, he felt his energy was spent and used up. It was too much of a waste to fight back...

So he went, the memory of Hinata plagueing his mind every moment..nagging at him; like an itch or a bite that** just-wouldn't-quit**. He was angry. He was frustrated.

What the hell was so special about this _**worthless** _girl?! What was she **_doing_** to him?! Why was she **_torturing_** his mind so?

"Dammit." he muttered, wishing for about four more layers.

It was cold. He didn't like that. It made him think of warm, desert Suna.

Suna...ah how that word stirred so many unwanted emotions in his heart, or rather, the black thing he liked to call a heart.

The people were so...impossible. They didn't _hate _Gaara...but they certainly didn't like him or respected him as much as Tsunade or the Third had been liked or respected...

No...Gaara could never be a _likable_ Kazekage. He was always so short with people, always so cruel. He cared about Suna, but couldn't care less about the actual _people._ No. He would never be a people person. He would never get that it was the people who made the city a city.

So Gaara was there, walking around, cold and lonely...In a deserted park.

Well, almost deserted.

He came to a halt in front of her, not knowing if she was really there or if she was just appearing again as a shadow, a flicker in his imagination.

She sat in front of him, totally defenseless and weary. Thousands upon millions of thoughts rushed through her mind. She was completely...almost..._eternally_...speechless.

Their eyes met. Quickly, she looked down, finding the dead autumn leaves so interesting. Much more interesting then the person in front of her.

He just stood there. Staring.

"A shadow." he said to her coldly.

"A dream." she whispered and turned away.

He walked on, she sat in a cold silence. Both were numb, scared and lonely. Oh why is fate almost _always_ so cruel?

He turns back.

She looks up, not really knowing what she wants.

He stays still, hesitant and cold.

She walks to him, unsure and afraid.

He looks down upon the fragile being in front of him.

She looks higher, meeting his gaze.

Sweet silence, how it tortured both beyond belief.

---

Sweets: And ther ends chapter 9. And I'm still self-esteemless.

Hinata: Ah.

Gaara: Why? Reviews were cruel?

Sweets: No.

Gaara: Review. She's bugging everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

SweetStealer: I'm finally updating this. I'm so proud!

Gaara: Are you off your depression streak?

Sweets: Gai-sensei grin Yep!

Hinata: Sweets doesn't own Naruto

Notes: Yeah, everyone's kind OOC in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 10

"I-I-" Hinata began but her words died in her throat as she found him staring at her indifferently with those icy shards of emerald.

Gaara glanced at her wrist. Neji's bandage was still on it, a gentle act of a caring cousin...not a lover...not someone to steal her away...just a _kind_ person. He relaxed.

"G-Gaara-san..." she said, breaking him out of his state of illusion.

He narrows his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I-I'm sorry for running away." she looks to the ground, unable to meet his harsh stare.

He can't help but laugh bitterly.

"If you're so sorry...why do you look at the ground?" he asked, hatefully.

A flicker of anger appeared in his icy eye, making Hinata want to turn and run...but she doesn't. She'll stay firmly where she is thank-you-very-much.

"I-I don't know."

Gaara scowls and turns his back to her.

_He doesn't, however, walk away. _

"It's...ok."

The words are hardly heard, but Hinata only listened to his voice. Rich, low, and powerful. She loved hearing it. Gaara looked over his shoulder at her.

She's so confused, but attentive to what he has to say. He turns to face her again. His hands reaches up to touch her face, but he hovered for a moment, expecting her to flinch or draw back. She doesn't.

She lets him caress her face, run a finger over her lips. She stares into his black shirt, not really comprehending what's happening.

"It's ok to be frightened of me." Gaara muttered again as he drew back and turned once more.

She looked to the back of his shirt.

"It tells me that you're not ignoring me, that you're seeing me for who I really am and not filling your head with stupid lies."

Hinata reached out to take hold of his shirt. He felt her small hand grip the black fabric. Surprisingly, he is warm...

She always did like warm things...

Putting her other hand, her damaged hand; the one Gaara had maimed, on his shirt, she could feel more warmth...so warm for a November day...

'He's...warm.' she thought.

The fear...the worry...the terror was beginning to fade into nothing. What terror could this man _possibly_ inflict on her anymore?

Gaara could only wonder what she was doing. Still, his fantacizing hadn't quite disappeared. He remembed how he wanted to hold her...pretend she was his. He began to slowly remember how he wanted to claim her...to kiss her.

'He's...he's not a demon...' Hinata mused, running her fingers up and down his back.

Gaara stiffened, at first feeling her touch. He began to relax again...slowly, but never the less, relax. He kept his cold shards of green straight ahead, staring out into nothing. There was nothing for him to see.

Why did he need to see, when he could **_feel_**?

Slowly, hesitantly, Hinata laid her head on his back, listening to him breathe. At this, he turned, pulling her to his chest.

'So small...' he thought, intaking her intoxicating armoa. 'So sweet...'

She heard his breathing so clearly. She heard his sigh of contentment. She heard his heart beating. She felt the warmth of his flesh.

It hit her.

_He's human too._

Then...a wisk of sand, a stumble back...

He was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata looked up at the apartement she had been avoiding for two straight weeks. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was taken in by sharp, quick breaths.

'So much for staying calm.' Hinata thought, feeling her heart racing.

She walked up the cold, concrete steps and looked at the early morning sun. Thoughts occupied her mind...well, more like excuses on why not to be here.

Maybe they're weren't up yet! Yeah! Or...they're gone out to the market! Um...

These excuses weren't very good and sounded oh so pitiful to the young Hyuuga. She bowed her head, exahusted from nerves.

'DAMMIT!! Just ring the doorbell!!!' her brain screamed, even though her instincts were shouting for her to TURN BACK! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

Courage sprung into her heart and she hesitantly rang the doorbell. She didn't even hear anything. No footsteps, no nothing.

'Maybe they _are_ out.' she thought, hesitantly.

She stupidly tried the handle. However, it was unlocked.

'That's strange...' she thought, debating whether to enter or just go away.

'Well, I **do** have to return Temari-san's clothes...' Hinata thought, feeling so defeated as she gripped the small parcle to her chest.

She stepped in and looked around.

She was slightly surprised. The apartment was roomier then she last saw it and it let a lot of light in. There was a hallway in front of her and the stairwell on her right. The living room where Gaara had attended to her was on her right.

"H-Hello?" she called out timidly.

Only bits of floating dust that were visible in the air answered her. She walked down the smooth, wood hallway and found herself in a kitchen. It was rather large and comfortable, with a middle counter and a breakfast table on the right.

She set down her package on the counter and looked around. She wandered over to the fridge and her eyes widened with delight as she found pictures of Temari, Kankuro and even a sullen Gaara, as kids, teens and babies on the fridge. She let a small laugh escape as she saw one of Temari beating up on Kankuro with a smaller replica of her fan.

"What are you doing here?"

Hinata's heart stopped and she whirled around and came face to face with-

"Temari-san!" she stuttered.

Temari looked her over and to her delight, it was the curious girl she had met a few weeks back.

"Hinata-chan! I was wondering when I would see you again! And I thought I told you it was nee-chan?"

Hinata looked confused. Wasn't Temari going to yell at her for trespassing?

"Um...I brought your clothes back! They're on the counter." she pointed to the brown package that was wrapped carefully.

Temari laughed and took it, observing the girl with sisterly eyes. She was impressed, but the elder girl couldn't help but feel worried. This girl had actually ventured to re-visit the apartment where she had almost died?

"Thanks..." Temai whispered.

There was an awkward silence that was broken by Temari's stomach rumbling. She laughed sheepishly, increasing the awkward situation.

"Want some breakfast?!" the older girl asked lazily, scratching the back of her butter colored head.

Hinata was about to reply with a polite 'no thank you' when Kankuro stepped into the sunny kitchen. He cast a glance at Hinata and then at his older sister.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

Hinata made to leave, her face strawberry red, but Temari pulled her into a chair.

"Hina-chan is our guest! She's staying for breakfast!"

Both pairs of eyes turned to her and they both looked confused.

"Well...whatever." Kankuro pulled up a chair and put his head on it.

It was the first time she had seen any of them out of uniform.

'So Kankuro has brown hair...' she thought, grinning a little. She began to relax around them.

"Can you cook Hinata-chan?" Temari asked, similing gently.

Hinata had a few things to be very proud of and one of them was her cooking skills.

She nodded and Temari grinned and tossed her an egg.

"Catch."

Now Neji had taught her in his free time something about entertaining, and feeling the need to impress her hosts, Hinata now put her skills to use as she quickly grabbed two flat knives and gracefully caught the egg on the tip.

Temari looked delighted and even Kankuro looked slightly impressed. Slightly.

"Nii-san taught me a few tricks with cooking! Well, more like entertaining. He was never a good cook." Hinata explained.

"REALLY?!"

Temari's eyes went wide and was about to reply but the doorbell rang. She hurried to answer it as Hinata began to catch random things Kankuro was throwing at her.

Suddenly, there was a scream, a slamming of the door and Temari coming back looking more breathless then ever.

"What's wrong?!" Kankuro and Hinata asked, pure confusion written all over their faces.

Temari didn't speak for a few moments and looked up, her face red and her eyes wide.

"I-It's..."

"Yes?!" they pried.

"**_Shikamaru_** is here to pick me up for a date!"

"You and that _Nara _have a date? This early in the morning?!" Kankuro asked lazily, sitting back, relieved.

Hinata felt so free with them...she smiled quietly and went back to cooking the eggs and rice. Temari dashed upstairs just as Shikamaru walked in.

"Sup." he motioned towards Kankuro and then stopped when she saw Hinata.

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" he asked, confused.

"Oh! I'm just returning clothes and cooking breakfast! You know...they usual." Hinata grinned.

It had been a while since she had cracked a joke. It felt...good. It felt good to have Gaara off of her mind for a little while...

"Well then, get some for me too. I didn't eat either." Shikamaru pulled up another chair.

Kankuro shot him a glare and said,

"I get the first egg. When you have to live with Temari's cooking then you know the meaning of food poisoning."

Shikamaru put up his hands in mock defeat.

"Alright, alright. I'll make a mental note that her cooking sucks."

Hinata gave an unlady like snicker and began to pile food on both of their plates. There was a door slam and then silence.

Footsteps towards the kitchen...

"Temari, either you've learned how to cook or you've hired a personal chef. Both seem impossible."

_That-that voice..._

The footsteps stopped. People stopped breathing.

_Why the **hell** do I smell lavender and vanilla?_

Gaara entered the kitchen. He froze when he saw both Shikamaru and Hinata in _his _kitchen. Kankuro got up hastily and said,

"T-they're visiting, bro...It's alright..."

"I'm very well aware of that." Gaara said sharply.

His eyes met with Hinata who blinked. He walked out of the room, only to stop in the doorway when Hinata's timid voice rang out.

"S-should I save you something?"

He turned to her and found her hesitantly similing at him, holding up an egg. He gave a curt nod and then disappeared.

"Damn..." Shikamaru and Kankuro began to breathe again.

"Hinata...now he's coming back!" Kankuro groaned, putting his weary head in his arms.

"Kankuro! He's your brother for Christ's sake!" Shikamaru said as he began to dig into Hinata's 'feast'.

"I know..." Kankuro chuckled and added, "I do have a liking for him though..."

Hinata grinned, feeling a little weird and confused as to why she invited Gaara to eat but she let it slide. As Shikamaru and Kankuro finished their food, she cleared the dishes and began to wash them. She felt like she needed to apologize for trespassing...

She smiled and looked at the sunloved countertops...What freedom they had...how alive they were...

_Can this be real?_

_

* * *

_

SweetStealer: KAY Before you pound me with reviews like 'THEY'RE SO OOC', I just want to take this chance to say...GOMEN!!!!

Gaara: What. The. . REVIEW.


	11. Chapter 11

SweetStealer: Yes, this is the fluff chapter.

Gaara: We're almost done. Yay.

Hinata: Sweets doesn't own Naruto.

SweetStealer: Yes, as Gaara said, we're almost done. So brace yourself for the finale!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Alright, we're off!"

Temari hooked arms with the lazy Nara and the two took off down the steps at a lazy pace, with Temari yacking away happily and Shikamaru, looking content. Kankuro and Hinata waved them goodbye and shut the door.

"Well, I might as well leave too. If you're going to clean as an apology, you might want to do the whole house while you're at it." the older boy said, scratching his head.

'CLEAN?' Hinata thought, confused. 'Just the dishes...I thought-'

"T-the whole house?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Here. We'll pay you." Kankuro thrust some money out at her.

Hinata's eyes went wide.

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Take it. I'm leaving now. See you later. Look out for Gaara."

Without taking anymore protests from a very flustered Hinata, he set out of the house and slammed the door behind him. Hinata froze, the money still in her hand.

'I'm alone in the house...with Sabaku-san...' Hinata thought, making her way back into the messy kitchen.

Her blood began to run cold again as memories of the last time she had been in the house rushed back at her, full force.

'I'm still...afraid.' she thought, wearily, picking up a sponge.

Gaara.

The name still, and will always, chill her. She didn't know what to think about him anymore. After the last encounter with him...she was still so unsure how to act. He was still such a confusing person. Who was he? What did he mean to her?

Would she heal him?

Hinata absentmindedly scrubbed the creamy white china she was holding.

Such lazy circles...round and round and round...so calm...so lost and far away, dreaming of fire and emeralds...

She didn't even notice Gaara behind her, sitting in a chair, watching the gentle hand movements.

He sat very still, watching the far away look in the corner of her milky eyes. Then quietly, he went around until he was right behind her and shut off the sink.

Startled, she flew backwards into him, clutching the wet dish to her chest.

"You were wasting water." Gaara said, coldly.

It was funny how well she fit into his own frame...

"O-oh." was all she manage to stutter out.

She hastily backed up into him even more, oblivious to the embrace she was in. Her hands were shaking badly and Gaara uncertainly put his own ontop of hers. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt the dish slip from her grasp. She thought she heard it break as it hit the wood floor, but she wasn't sure.

_Illusions..._

_Mind games..._

She was once again trapt in Gaara's illusion. His warmth, he breath, his heartbeat...his everything. She buried the back of her head in his chest and he smirked. He wrapped his arms around her possessivly.

'Still **mine**.' he thought. 'She's still all _mine_...'

She still had that way of enchanting him...drawing him into her mystery. There was a quiet warning in the back of his mind, but he decided not to listen to it.

'Who cares? All I ever wanted...is here with me now...' he thought, as he played with her fingers, trying to make her do _something_. Anything...

Hinata was speechless. He was actually _holding_ her. He was actually caressing her, playing with her...not destroying her, frightening her...

"Mine..." he whispered roughly in her ear.

She shivered as the word ran up her spine. That was all Gaara needed. He slowly worked a hand upward, to her smooth...perfect skin.

**_Finally..._**

Finally...he brought his lips to her neck...harsh kisses raining down. She stiffened and leaned back, hesitant. He smirked into one and left a sweet, red mark on the next. She was his...no one else's.

"All...mine..." he hissed and nipped her neck. No, he would never let her go.

Unable to contain herself, Hinata's eyes widened and a tiny gasp escape her unprepared lips. A hot mouth came crashing down on her's and she closed her eyes and let feeling upon wonderful feeling wash over her...

_Intoxicated..._

Gaara turned her around so she was facing him. She could feel him tracing her skin, his hands roaming wherever they pleased. She didn't mind. She forgot how to think...

_Possession..._

He came down once more in a more gentle kiss, once again captivating her, possessing her, making her his.

_Desire..._

She reached up, entwined her fingers in his fiery hair and it was her turn to kiss him. She never knew she had the ability to do this. She never knew such passion existed in her body. She felt him move down her neck, the top of her chest, back up to her face.

She shivered and bit her bottom lip. She was suprised at how gentle he was.

'Demons aren't...gentle...' she thought, pressing her small figure into his.

Gaara could feel the girl trembling in his arms. She was confused, frightened and...pleased? His arms found their way around her waist and he pulled her, if possible, closer to him.

All the pain in Hinata's mind...body..._soul_ seemed to have numbed...She was now Gaara's captive.

He was so _controlling...enrapturing_ her, a prisioner in her own mind.

Passion. Lust. Wants. Needs. Emotions. Desires.

"All mine...forever..."

Suddenly, there was a chill in his heart. The warning sign got bigger. Gaara released her, breathless. He looked at her, she stared back, completely dazed.

This was it. **It** was awakening again.

"Go." he said, kissing her forehead.

"W-why?" she asked, confused.

"Just...go." he kissed her cheek, unable to stop himself.

"Gaara..." she murmured and clung to him tightly.

"No...leave. Now. Before you get hurt again." he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Before she could reply again, he recaptured her mouth, kissing her deeply, roughly, passionatly...His way of letting her know...she was still his.

"Now, go. Please."

Hinata stared, kissed his neck softly and reluctantly broke away. She sent unwanted shivers up his spine.

_Chills..._

Gaara vanished, his eyes slightly disturbed.

Hinata laid Kankuro's money on the counter. She didn't get much cleaning done, anyway. But...she would have to respect Gaara's wishes...

She left the house.

_"All mine...forever..."_

---

SweetStealer: Relax, relax and review! I'll have the last chapter up soon. KAy?


End file.
